


the men from waters way

by phyripo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Epistolary, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyripo/pseuds/phyripo
Summary: The various shenanigans of roommates Søren Nordskov and Maarten van Rijn, as told through texts, notes and tweets.Or: four times Maarten threw Søren for a loop and one time it was the other way around.





	the men from waters way

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is a gift in the [aphgenficexchange](http://aphgenficexchange.tumblr.com) and when I saw the epistolary prompt I knew I'd end up doing a lot of CSS coding, and I did. So please make sure the workskin is turned on! If anyone wants to know how I did anything, feel free to ask (:
> 
> Names:  
> Maarten van Rijn - Netherlands  
> Søren Nordskov - Denmark  
> Iryna Chernenko - Ukraine

# I.

  
**Looking for a roommate!!!**  


Hi!!! My name is Søren Nordskov, 27 years old, and I am looking for someone who will split the rent and my apartment with me!  
  
If you don't mind me having jam sessions at varying times throughout the night (on varying instruments too!! I can't just pick one  (Smiling Face With Open Mouth )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )) and are willing to test-taste (taste-test?) some of my newest creations (I'm a baker!), you might just be the one!  
  
The address is 98 Waters Way and the apartment has two bedrooms, a bathroom without a bath but with a nice shower, a very good kitchen and a living room overlooking Trias Park! Rent is 700 a month, _utilities not included_ , but we'll split of course! Pets are allowed (and encouraged!), age doesn't matter as long as you're an adult and I don't mind smoking!  
  
If you're interested, take one of the thingies down there and give me a call or send a message!!! (Smiling Face With Open Mouth )  


Søren Nordskov  
52-85-29-33

Søren Nordskov  
52-85-29-33

Søren Nordskov  
52-85-29-33

Søren Nordskov  
52-85-29-33

Søren Nordskov  
52-85-29-33

  
  
---  
  
Søren Nordskov  
last seen: today 20:07   
  
1 SEPTEMBER 2017  
  
Hello Søren,  
I saw you're looking for a roommate, and if you still are, I'm interested. If yes, can I come by soon?  
Best, Maarten van Rijn  
14:36  
Hi Maarten!!!! I'm still looking, so if you're able to, you can stop by this afternoon! I'll be home (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
15:00  
You got the address??  
15:00  
I do have it, thank you. I'll be around in a shirt while, if that's alright with you.  
15:05  
Haha sure!!! (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )  
15:06

  
Hey Maarten it was great meeting you but I think you forgot your bag!!!! I hope there's nothing illegal in there haha (Winking Face )(Winking Face )   
20:02  
I hope you took your phone or this would be dumb!!   
20:02  
I'll be coming back soon. I'm licking up the rest of my things first.  
20:03  
Haha have fun licking! (Winking Face )  
20:05  
Wait what do you mean picking up the rest of your things??  
20:05  
You said you'd like to have me as a roommate so I'm moving in, of course.  
20:06  
Not what I was expecting but sure!!!!! See ya then (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
20:07  
I look forward to it.  
20:07  


* * *

# II.

~~\------------------~~

THE RULES

hey Maarten I didn't have time to talk to you this morning so I thought I'd leave a note!!! don't mind the title really, just some things I wanted to say! if you have anything to add, you can always do so :D  
  
1\. no cutlery in the dishwasher (it makes a weird noise)  
2\. don't smoke in the kitchen I wanna bake sometimes!!!  
3\. don't put the oranges in the fridge! who puts oranges in the fridge??  
4\. I SAID DO NOT  
5\. It's better for the oranges to be cooled  
6\. Maarten is not allowed to make rules _the orange war_  
  
  
  
---  
  
Sørella (Bread )  
@spiserbrod   
my new roommate says oranges should be in the fridge is it too late to kick him out????? (Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )(Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat ) 2:57 PM - 3 Sep 2017  1  2 

Maarten van Rijn   
@niksisgratis   
Replying to @spiserbrod Yes.(Snowflake )(Tangerine )(Snowflake ) 4:30 AM - 3 Sep 2017  1  1 

Sørella (Bread )  
@spiserbrod   
Replying to @niksisgratis hoW DO YOU KNOW MY TWITTER HANDLE  4:54 PM - 3 Sep 2017  5 

* * *

# III.

orange hater (Neutral Face )  
last seen: today 3:45   
  
16 SEPTEMBER 2017  
  
Maarten  
3:05  
Maarten why is there a rabbit in my bed????!!  
3:05  
(Rabbit Face )(Rabbit Face )(Rabbit Face )(Rabbit Face )  
3:06  
Cmon I know you read my messages!!!!!! Where are you anyway???? (Astonished Face )(Astonished Face )  
3:38  
Oh there she is! I'm still at worm can you look after her please? Just don't sleep on her that's all  
3:45  
whAT  
3:47 MAARTEN  
3:50

Sørella (Bread )  
@spiserbrod   
how did my roommate hide a rabbit from me for the past two weeks???? (See-No-Evil Monkey )(See-No-Evil Monkey ) 4:54 AM - 16 Sep 2017  1 

Sørella (Bread )  
@spiserbrod   
update: the rabbit is gone (Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )(Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )(Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )(Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )  
HE LP  5:22 AM - 16 Sep 2017  3 

MISSING RABBIT

Hi Waters Way! Early this morning, a rabbit disappeared from number 89!!! She's grey and probably has a name but I don't know what it is :'))  
  
Anyway, if you see her, please call Søren on 52-85-29-33 and I'll get her home!!! ~~Sorry Maar~~ I can offer you some homemade pastries as a reward! Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
---  
  
rabbit smuggler (Rabbit Face )  
last seen: today 7:08   
  
16 SEPTEMBER 2017  
  
Her name is Asphalt  
7:04  
Because she's grey, you see. You can put that on your public notice next time.  
7:04  
Maarten I am SO sorry!!!!! She just disappeared!!!!  
7:05  
Her name is also Asphalt because she likes to lie down and stop moving. Have you checked the TV cabinet?   
7:05  
Oh my gOD she's in there!!!! (Relieved Face )(Relieved Face )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )   
7:06 I wonder why Iryna from number 62 is texting saying she found her!!!   
7:06  
Maybe she wants some of your pastries. They're really goof.  
7:07  
Aw thanks!!!! Must be it haha (Smiling Face With Open Mouth )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )   
7:07  
Or she may have found Grietje. I better go check!   
7:08  
...how many rabbits are you hiding from me????   
7:08  
MAARTEN  
7:09  


Sørella (Bread )  
@spiserbrod   
so apparently he has three rabbits!!! they're really cute and we're gonna build them a pen on the balcony! a very sturdy one haha!!!! (Rabbit Face )(Rabbit Face )(Rabbit Face ) 8:22 AM - 16 Sep 2017  1  7 

* * *

# IV.

rabbit smuggler (Rabbit Face )  
last seen: today 9:07  
  
24 OCTOBER 2017  
  
Why did I come home to find a thousand pumpkins on the balcony?  
8:30  
Oh those!!! They're keeping Asphalt Grietje and Piglet company!!  
9:01 Also I'm gonna make pumpkin pie and also it's Halloween!!!! (Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )  
9:02 It's the 24th Søren.  
9:04  
HALLOWEEN  
9:05 Wait I did tell you about the Halloween party right?????? (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )  
9:57 Shi t I didn't (Face Without Mouth )   
10:00

**WATERS WAY HALLOWEEN PARTY 2017**

Hello everyone! Like every year, Søren and Iryna will be hosting a Halloween party for the residents of this building! Most of you will have read about it in the group chat, but for those who missed it: the party will take place at Søren's place this year, that's #89 (on the third floor) on October 31 from 19:00 until about 1:00, but you're free to walk in and out whenever.  
Everyone is, of course, encouraged to dress up, but please keep it more or less family friendly! If you want to bring something to eat, that would be great.  
  
We look forward to seeing you!

Hi everyone, this is Maarten, Søren's roommate. To make this party (that I was not informed about) more interesting, I am writing out a costume contest. Søren will provide pumpkin pie to the winner. (Or something else.) Good luck! 

rabbit smuggler (Rabbit Face )  
last seen: today 20:31   
  
31 OCTOBER 2017  
  
Uhm Maarten  
20:13  
Hmm?  
20:14  
Do... You really expect me to make pumpkin pie for the winner of your costume contest?? (Astonished Face )(Astonished Face )(Astonished Face )   
20:14 Of course, it's the least you can do  
20:15  
How is it beneficial to you though?????? (Winking Face )(Winking Face )  
20:16  
Well  
20:16  
I'm going to win of course  
20:20  
Are you???? I'm almost home from the store lemme see dude!!!! (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
20:21  
Of course.  
20:21  
DUDE  
20:30  
YOU DEFINITELY WIN I'LL MAKE YOU ALL THE PUMPKIN PIE YOU WANT (Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )(Jack-O-Lantern )  
20:30  
Excellent! Happy Halloween.   
20:31  


* * *

# +I.

rest with me on silent waves  
het water stijgt  
while away the lasting days  
het water stijgt  
the world still winds on as we wane  
het water stijgt

~~and we~~  
~~weary the wind~~

pumpkin man (Jack-O-Lantern )  
last seen: today 18:49   
  
21 NOVEMBER 2017  
  
I didn't know you were a poet man!!!!  
18:39  
What are you talking about? I'm a security gourd  
18:41  
I found a poem in the kitchen!!!! It was in your handwriting?? (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )   
18:41 Don't read that!  
18:42  
Too late dude sorry!!!!! I thought it was really good if that helps?? (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
18:43  
I mean I don't read Dutch but still!!!!  
18:43  
No it's not good, I'm never going to get published   
18:44  
Oh!!! I'm sure you will!!!!!! Anyone with your tenacity must be able to get everything done!! (Smiling Face With Sunglasses ) (Smiling Face With Sunglasses )   
18:45  
All right, hat did you do this time?  
18:45  
I saved the oranges from their cold prison!! (Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
18:47  
How wonderful...  
18:47  
Really though! I have an idea stay tuned!!!!   
18:48  
Color me terrified  
18:49  


Review: Waters Way0:33 AM PDT 12/28/2017 by Eduard Mets   
Last in the series of special December reviews: a very welcome favor to a friend. 

Maarten van Rijn was not a familiar name to me, and I am willing to bet not to most of my followers either, but I'm hoping that will change soon.  
  
I read an unofficial selection of Van Rijn's poems at the behest of an old friend of mine, who happens to be his roommate at the moment. Søren is, unfortunately, not known for his good taste in poetry, so I was not expecting much, but I was pleasantly surprised indeed! A remarkable lot of the 34 mostly short poems are centered around the theme _water_ , and the feature that is most eye-catching is the fact that over a quarter of them are bilingual. Now, I don't read Dutch, but Van Rijn often manages to continue the feeling of his work through sounds alone.  
  
Van Rijn is fond of end rhymes, but also utilizes alliteration with great efficiency, especially when it comes to the water poems. His work speaks of fear for the future, but just as much of love in all its forms. The unofficial collection is aptly named after the road where Van Rijn lives.  
  
In the spirit of keeping those December reviews short, I will complete this one by urging you, if you're curious, to check out Van Rijn's Twitter account where he posts only poems: @rijmisgratis. We might hear more from this man in the new year! 

  


show comments  
  
---  
  
dead poet (Scroll )  
last seen: today 12:54   
  
29 DECEMBER 2017  
  
Søren  
12:45  
Yeeees???  
12:45 I  
12:46  
I don't know what to say  
12:48  
That's a first!!!!! (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )   
12:49 Called in a favor! Merry late Christmas I guess dude (Winking Face )(Christmas Tree )(Christmas Tree )   
12:51 Thank you. This might help a lot.  
12:52  
Man what are friends for!!!!! (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )  
12:52 Indeed! Happy New Year, Søren. :)  
12:53  
Happy new year Maarten!!!!!! (Fireworks )(Fireworks )(Fireworks )(Fireworks )  
12:54

**Author's Note:**

> It is tiring!!!!!! To write Denmark writing!!!!!! Also I decided that, for some reason, Netherlands just doesn't correct his autocorrect fails, hence "security gourd".  
> And I can't poetry the only way I can make it interesting is by making it bilingual so there you g o


End file.
